


Double trouble, triple fun

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Obsessive Rio (Good Girls), Protective Rio (Good Girls), Twins, bad bitch twins, beth and Bella, isabella and Elizabeth, rio likes boss bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when Beth and her twin sister Bella rob fine and frugal.





	1. Chapter 1

Rio walked into the big suburban house, why did someone with such a big pretty house need to steal from him. His boys, Mr. Cisco, Bullet, and demon following closely behind. He knew the twins named Elizabeth and Isabella marks had robbed his store. Elizabeth was married with four kids and that was the ones house he was at. Isabella was divorced with four kids too. He didn’t know what they looked like but he intended them too be middle aged white woman who would cry and beg for him not to kill them. Boy was he in for a surprise.

He sat on the counter golden gun glistening beside him. His boys behind him with there guns in tow. He let the dog out to pee. The dog had just cane back in when Elizabeth walked in. “Hey buddy, do you need to go pee-pee” she cooed to the dog. “Nah, we already took him out “ he drawled as she walked in and dropped her groceries. 

He was surprised, she looked like a real life porcelain doll. She had an hourglass figure and amazing tits she looked like she wouldn’t harm a fly. She was the last person he expected to rob him store. 

“What do you want” she asked startled. He could think of a lot of things he wanted none appropriate. “Relax, mami. I just want you to call all your twin over so we can all have a little talk” he drawled. “About what” she asked startled half to death. “ oh about the money you stole from us”. He said matter factly.

She quickly called her twin, and sat in the arm chair calm and collected. Her sister walked in, “Hey Beth, wassup now- “ she said before seeing rio and dropping her things too. She quickly ran and sat next to Elizabeth. She and her sister were weirdly the same and weirdly completely opposites. 

They had to be the hottest pair of twins he had ever seen. Isabella looked exactly like Elizabeth in every way, except she had long dark red hair and looked like a bad girl. She had on leather pants and a white tank top and leather jacket. Elizabeth looked sweet and approachable, while her sister looked mean and like a bad girl. 

“You two stole my money, ima need it all back” he said. “We can get it” squeaked Elizabeth. “Well, most of it” said Elizabeth. “Some of it for sure” Said Isabella. He really didn’t want to kill them. “That’s too bad” he said as he sat down and started to pretend to be on his phone. He watched them. He wasn’t going to kill them, that he knew. They were pretty hot, he didn’t know which one he wanted. His boys started to trash her house. Bullet and demon pulled out their guns and pointed it too their heads.

Isabella, the one who looked tough started to cry. Elizabeth just sat calmly. “Please we have kids. We have families”, cried Isabella. “Please don’t” Said Elizabeth.”Your an idiot” said Elizabeth. He was shocked it wasn’t Isabella the tough one saying it but Elizabeth. Then and there he decided she was the one he wanted he loved boss bitches. 

“Beth what are you doing” cried Isabella.  
“ What, are you gonna blow our brains out all over the room? 'Cause that's how it works, right? Someone shorts you, and they get tossed out like trash? And no one cares, and no one even notices. Your problem this time is that's not us.We're normal people.We pay our taxes and We take our kids to P.F.Chang's, and we take orange slices to soccer games.And when bad things happen to good people, every one else goes crazy, It's all over the news.  
And there are all these hashtags and movements.Because if it could happen to us, it could happen to anyone.So if you wanna invite all that attention over a few grand, then you're not the smart businessman you think you are.Now, roll the dice.Tell him to pull the trigger.See what happens.” He was shocked, he just wanted her soo bad, she was the good girl who was tougher than she looked. It turned him on.

———————————————————

Elizabeth knew she was tougher than she looked. Isabella looked all tough and was secretly very sensitive. Elizabeth looked sweet but she was a demon. She was bad bitch, and if you played with her you might get burned.

This gangster was hot, and it turnt Elizabeth on. The way he threatened her life made her mad. So she tried to get them out of this situation. They stole the money because their sister Annie was gonna die she needed a kidney ASAP. Her stupid husband Dean cheated on her, and mortgaged her house three times. And Bella’s ex husband was suing her for custody. It’s always been her and Isabella against the world. They had to take care of their sister when their mom got the same disease Annie had now. Their mom died and they wouldn’t let Annie die too. 

They were lucky, he left and didn’t kill them. Now they had to find a way to get the money.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio finally fuck. I tried with the smut I’m trash at smut but leave reviews in the comments. I really like this story idea I came up with ♥️🌹💫

“How are we gonna do it” Asked Bella. “If I knew I would tell you” responded Elizabeth.”we need to go visit Annie” Said Isabella. “Yeah I know, she’s getting worst she needs that kidney ASAP, and we need cash ASAP” Beth said almost tearing up. The last thing they needed was another loss in their family. 

They were sitting at Beth’s picnic table, the kids were at school. “I have an idea” Said Beth joyfully. “Kidnapping people, get You ransom money, I know this guy boomer, his grandma is loaded.” Said Beth wearily. Boomer deserved it if anything, he had been a big bully in high school to their sister Annie. “I wonder how low we can stoop Beth”, said Bella dramatically. 

“Ok I guess we can think on it some more.” Said Beth getting up. “I’m gonna take a shower, you should go” Said Beth, getting up. Bella quickly got up her son Jordan had a dentist appointment in an hour anyways.

Beth made her way to her draw, and got out a sexy lace underwear, and laid it on the bed. She got out some jeans and a dark blue sweater and laid it next to the underwear. She needed a shower and she needed to be ready to find a way to get that money. 

She hopped into shower, the water was hot just the way she liked it. She put some of her favorite dark kiss body wash on her loofah and started to scrub her body. She finished showering, and turnt of the water. She wrapped her towel around her body, and grabbed her matching dark kiss lotion off the counter before making her way to her bed room.

——————————

Rio sat on the arm chair near her bed, he was alone, and needed to talk to her about his proposal. He heard the shower running, and spotted the clothes on her bed, boy was he in for a show, he thought to himself.

He had a job for them, moving some funny money from Canada to his warehouse, Seemed easy enough. They shouldn’t be able to mess this up. He waited patiently for her to finish showering. 

He heard the water stop, and was already half hard at the thought of her in just a towel, and all wet from her shower. The bathroom door slowly opened, and out stepped a wet Elizabeth, in just a towel. She looked even hotter than he imagined. 

She dropped the towel and lotion , in shock. He had a full on erection now. He was staring at her in all her naked glory. He was out of his seat in no time grabbing her by her tiny waist. She responded immediately, and had no hesitation with kissing him back.

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you since the moment I saw you” he drawled as he bit he pressure point, She Moaned in response. He lifted her easily, and laid her on the bed stripping himself of his jacket. He kicked off he shoes as he climbed on top of her. She began to unbutton his shirt while he grinded his dick on her. She finally got off his shirt and he quickly unbuttoned his pants, and pulled out his big cock.

—————————-

Elizabeth, wanted to fuck him too. She couldn’t deny the fact that he was hot as hell. He was all lean muscle and he was soo fucking sexy. He pulled out his 10 inch cock, and she moaned at He sight of it. Sex with dean had never been pleasurable. He had a small dick, and she needed money and for her sister to be taken care of, so she didn’t complain.   
She flipped Rio on his back, using all the strength that she could muster, and her pussy swallowed up his big dick greedily. 

She sat their a minute adjusting, when he began to thirst up into her. She met each thrust. She moaned loudly, and he groaned with every thrust. She began to clench around him, she was close, his thrust became more erratic. And they both came at the same time.

——————-

That was the best fuck Rio had ever had in his entire life, he had never cum that fast before, but she didn’t seem to mind. She was just as spent as him. She looked even more beautiful, in the after glow. 

He slowly pulled her close to him, craving her body feel against his. He never cuddled for one, but he had done a lot of things he didn’t usually do with her.

They slowly drifted off to sleep, both blissfully unaware of the storm on it’s way to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and comment💕🥰‼️🥵


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth has a talk with dean. Desions decisions

Beth opened her eyes slowly memories from 4 hours ago flooding back she turned over to see no one. Pain shot through her heart, she knew it probably meant nothing to him. She didn’t know why she cared soo much but she did. She glanced at her clock grimacing, it was 2: 45 almost time for drop off. She pulled on her clothes that had fallen to floor, quickly cleaning up the sticky mess between her legs.

She rushed out of her room surprised to see the gangster standing at her stove cooking a grill cheesed sandwich. She stared at him in other shock.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“I didn’t think you would still be here”, she said tentatively.

“Yeah, Yeah But I wanted to make some food I was hungry.” He said as he flipped the second grilled cheese over. 

Who is he? Thought Beth to herself she didn’t even know his name. “What’s your name?” Asked Beth.

“My name is rio, and all that money that you owed me let’s just forget about that.” He drawled.

———————

Rio looked over at the sleeping beauty beside him. He looked over at the clock 2:25. Damn he had like 19 business meetings he just missed today. That should have been enough to rush him out, but he liked the warmth of her next to him.

He didn’t want to move, but was practically forced to by the growling of his stomach. He got up, slowly rolling off the bed. 

He made his way to her kitchen, it was extremely organized, just like his. He loved everything to be in perfect control, and then here comes Elizabeth messing up his control. His mind, he can’t think rationally when it comes to her. He’s known her for what 2 days and she’s already burned her mark into him.

He went to fridge and picked up two slices of cheese, and some butter. Then he went to her bread cabinet and pulled out the loaf of bread. He quickly found a pan and spatula and made his way the stove. He turned the knob to high and placed the butter on the pan. He then placed two slices of bread on the pan. He added the cheese and in about 9 minutes he had a grilled cheese. He proceeded to make another one for Elizabeth, he assumed she had to go get her kids soon, based on the research he’d done on her Schedule to find a time where she’d be alone. 

He had just started making the second bread when Elizabeth, rushed out of her room. She looked at him with surprise and shock. “Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked, because I really wanted to know. 

“I just didn’t think you would still be here” she said tentatively. And yeah he shouldn’t still be here, he didn’t usually stay after he did the dirty but what the hell, he liked her. But he couldn’t say that and embarrass himself, so he said the next true thing. “Yeah, yeah but I wanted to make some food I was hungry”, I replied flipping over the second grilled cheese.

He had been thinking and he decided that all her debts were off. He liked her a lot, and he wanted something with her. The best relationships shouldn’t start with me making you risk your safety to get some funny money.

“What’s your name?” She asked. He hadn’t even told her his name yet. He wanted to hear her scream his name, he thought as he placed the grilled cheese on the plate. “My name is rio and all that money you owed me let’s just forget about it” she ran over and hugged him hard. “Thank you soo much Rio, I don’t have the money to pay you back, my sister needs a kidney and my twin needs some money to pay for her custody battle. I need money to pay for this house that my dumbass husband mortgaged three times and for the divorce I’m gonna ask him for.” She said crying. I had no words, so instead I just rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her. She finally pulled off of me, and I had an idea, that wouldn’t make me look like a complete pussy in front of my boys and would help her make Some quick cash. 

“I have an idea darling, I have a job for you, make you some money, you and your sister have passports?” He asked excited. She smiled up at him, “yes, what’s the job?” She asked excitedly. “All you guys have to do is pick up a box from Canada craft shop, ask for big mike he’s our delivery guy. Bring that box to my Ware house and you’ll make some quick cash” he said like it was a math equation. “Ok, text me the deets” she said joyfully. “what’s you number?” He asked and they quickly exchanged numbers.

——————

Beth quickly grabbed her keys and sandwich and flew out the door. She hopped in her minivan and drove quickly to the pick up line. All her babies stood their looking mad or sad. 

“Mom what took you so long” Asked a frustrated Kenny. Her kids were like her, They all looked soft but had a temper. “Your never late” said Kenny’s twin Jane. She had decided to name her kids opposite names, she had dealt with that horror of rhyming names before. “Mom I was soo scared” cried Emma, “I thought something had happened to you” hissed Danny.

She felt bad, and as if enough hadn’t happened today she needed to have a talk with Dean. “Ok guys I’m sorry, I’ll buy you guys McDonald’s to make it up to you” she said trying to clear up the mood. They all started to shout orders of chicken nuggets and Cleese burgers at her. She laughed she loved her kids soo much. 

——————

Beth arrived home and all her kids rushed upstairs to eat there dinner and do homework. She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down drinking some vodka to calm her nerves. She said their for about 15 minutes until dean arrived. “Hey honey I’m home, had a late meeting.” He walked up to her and frowned at the sight. “What are you doing in the dark” he asked curiously. “Guess I’m used to it after twenty years” she said jokingly, but it obvious it was not a Joke. 

“Beth -“ Dean tried. “Let me stop you right there, why does our credit cards all have advances on them, why does this house have three mortgages on it”. “I made a couple of bad decisions at work” he responded as if that was an excuse. “Yeah, was one of them fucking Your secretary, I’ve made a couple of bad decisions in life, one of my biggest regrets was marrying your small dicked ass, I just wanted a stable life for my children and sister and you couldn’t even give me that.” She shouted at him. His mouth gapped in shock, he was speechless. “I want a divorce.” I screamed at him. “I have cancer Beth” he screamed back. He had to be kidding her, he couldn’t have cancer, without her knowing, she cleaned up after him al the time, she would have found out by now. 

“You think I give a flying fuck dean, I don’t care, you don’t have cancer, and you shouldn’t lie about something like that, my sister is sick and can die, deathly diseases are not something you joke about. I want you out of this house, never come back, I’ll work out a custody agreement, but I want a divorce.” She screamed. “I’m sorry Bethie” he said crying as he made his way back out side. 

For the first time beth felt very at peace. Then her stomach lurched, and she ran into the bathroom to vomit up her cheese burger, fries, grilled cheese, and vodka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thanks for all the encouragement on this story ‼️ Love you guys ❤️ I tried ✨✨


	4. Need 💋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio goes to work, Beth and Rio fuck again.

After leaving Beth’s house rio headed straight to his office at his secret headquarters. He spent the rest of the day rescheduling meetings, he missed spending time at Elizabeth’s. He smiled to himself at the thought of his time at Elizabeth’s. She was amazing, and as much as he wouldn’t like to admit it he had a soft spot for her. He also had a very hard spot for her. There I go again, turning everything negative, he thought to himself. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, his personal phone. He pulled it out, hoping it was Elizabeth, sadly it was his sister.

“Hello wassup Maria” 

“Nothing, I just was wondering-“

“Let me guess you need some money”

“Yes, Mario I need some money”

“Don’t call me that, my name is Rio”

“Oh no it’s not, Christopher Mario agurilla”

“Oh shut up, Maria Estrella agurilla”

“Haha, I love you brother”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too , I’ll swing by with some money tomorrow”

“Ok thank you you’re the best”

“I know, goodbye”

“Bye”

He hang up the phone, his sister knew what he did for a living, she and Manny knew. His His mama and abuelita didn’t know, though. 

He went through the rest of the day on autopilot. Before heading to Elizabeth’s at 9:30.

—time back to when Beth threw up.

She couldn’t believe dean disgusted her that much he made her throw up. She wiped her forehead with a cold towel and changed into her pajamas.

Knock knock, who the hell was knocking on her room door, the one attached to the backyard at this hour. She looked over at her clock, it was only 10 o’clock, she must’ve went to bed early. She quickly hoped up and opened the door. Their stood Rio in his all black attire.

“Hey, red, you gonna just stand their of actually let me in.”

She blushed, and moved back to let him in. He stood at her dresser, looking her up and down, with an amused glint in his eyes.

She walked up to him, and he took his pinky and pushed her hair out of her face. She looked at him curiously.

———-

She looked up at me curiosity in her big blue Bambi eyes. And she was gorgeous, so fucking beautiful. And he hated how much he wanted her, how much he needed her.

He kissed her, craving her taste. It started slow and passionate, but quickly became rough hot and heated. 

He took off his shirt and started to unbutton her granny pajamas. She made them look adorable. She pulled off anything. 

Once he finally got her shirt off, he started to kiss her neck and and suck on her nipples. 

——

After who knows, 3 hours of fucking. They lay in her bed. Rio spooning Beth. They drifted off to sleep just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this rushed chapter. I’m not very good or comfortable with writing smut, but I tried give me allll the feed back. ♥️


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth thinks she might be pregnant. Jane gets sick.

Beth awoke the next morning a violent pain in her stomach as she ran to the bathroom and puked. “Shit” she said aloud. Rio was right behind her holding up her hair. He was in his boxers and the moment felt oddly intimate.

“What’s wrong baby”,Asked Rio worriedly. That was Beth’s question too, was she sick, she never got sick. But with 4 small children around it was a possibility. “I think I’m sick, probably from one of the kids.” She replied hastily. Just then Jane ran into her room. “Mommy, I just puked all over the floor in my room.” Jane cried. 

Beth, sighed, a sick kid was the last thing she needed, thank god it was the weekend. “Coming baby”, she said lifting herself off the floor. She felt a wave of dizziness come over her, and she almost fell right back over, but Rio caught her just in time. “Woah there ma, you better take it easy” he said jokingly, but it was clear he was serious. “Yeah,yeah” she replied heading out the bathroom to greet Jane.

“Mom, I threw up in my room.” Jane cried.  
“I threw up too, Janie, we must both be sick.” Beth explained.

************************

While Elizabeth Handled the thing with her daughter he hastily got dressed. He was worried about Elizabeth, and wanted to stay a little while more, but he couldn’t get sick, he had a work life. Luckily for him, he had no kids, so he didn’t have to worry about germs like that.

He made his way to her bedroom door, the one leading to the backyard. And thanks to his silent footsteps, quietly left.

He headed to his car, a few blocks away. He had decided he would visit Elizabeth later to check on her.

******************

Beth sat with Jane, watching Mako mermaids, she loved her daughter, and lived for moments like this.

She didn’t need all the kids getting sick, soo she called dumbass dean.

“Hello”Dean Said sulkily 

“Hi, their dean, I need you to get the kids, me and Jane are sick and we can’t have the others getting sick too.” She said in her best mommy voice.

“Ok, be over In 10” he said excitingly and hung up.

“Ok kids, get ready your dad is coming to get you” she called up stairs. She heard movement and went to the kitchen to start making chicken noodles soup for her and Jane. 

“What’s for breakfast mom” asked Kenny heading down stairs. Beth was thinking cereal. She would have called Bella, but she had enough kids to take care of. “Cereal” Said Beth pulling out a box of lucky charms from her cereal cabinet. “Ok” Kenny loved cereal, not that he didn’t love his mom’s wonderful cooking.

The rest of the twins headed downstairs, and they all ate a variety of cereal. Dean knocked at the front door. Beth was in a oversized white t-shirt but didn’t even think as she quickly answered the door, and ushered the kids out, with goodbyes, and I love you’s. Dean stared at her as the kids hopped in his car. 

“Why are you looking at me like that” she asked annoyed. “It’s ... It’s just you... you look beautiful, your glowing and your boobs have grown, and your just soo-“  
“Let me stop you right there dean, we’re getting divorced soon, I’ll have the papers ready soon” she said slamming the door in his face. She was angered now, she quickly poured the chicken noddle soup in a bowl, and handed it to Jane. 

Suddenly, chicken noodle soup made her want to barf , she instead, ate Oreos with mustard. It was delicious. Jane looked at her quizzically, as she put some mustard on her chocolate Oreo. Beth blushed, “don’t look at me like that, it’s really good” Beth said with a mouth full of Oreos. Jane just nodded and went back to watching the mermaids.

Beth set up a doctors appointment for her and Jane. It was set for 2:30, it was 9:47, they had some time to kill. So they sat and chilled bingeing Netflix. It was 2:00 now, time flew by soo fast.

Jane took a bath, while Beth showered. She looked in the mirror after her shower, Dean was right, she was glowing and her tits did look a bit bigger. She smiled, that was what happened when you had good sex, she thought to herself.

They made their way outside to her car, and drove to the doctor.  
*********^***************

All Rio could think about was Elizabeth, she would be the death of him. He handled business as usual. He would go visit her around 10.

*******************

Beth and Jane were sitting in the waiting room. Patiently waiting to be called. “Jane and Elizabeth boland” called the doctor. They quickly got up and made their way to the man.

He lead them to a room, and Jane sat on the bed, while Beth sat in the chair.  
“What seems to be the problem” he asked after he had checked their heart beat, blood pressure, weight, height, etc. “Jane and I have been puking a lot, I have been throwing up a lot more than her. Weird smells make me puke too.” Beth explained.The doctor smiled, “I see”, he replied. 

He prescribed them some cough medicine, and sent Jane to the play room.

“Mrs. Boland, when was the last time you had your metro cycle”the doctor asked.

“Last month, why ?” Then it hit Beth, she was late for her period this month.  
She couldn’t be, could she be...Pregnant. Rio and her had not used protection at all, but she refused to believe that. “I don’t think I’m pregnant but a test wouldn’t hurt.” She said. 

The doctor headed to the back to get her the test, he handed it to her and she headed to the bathroom. This would ruin everything, she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth could be pregnant, put what you guys want to happen or think will happen next?


	6. Hand on hand ✨🌹♥️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio fluff. Rio finds out about her pregnancy.

Rio looked down at his IPhone XR it was about 9:45. He sighed he hoped she was awake. He exited his car, and silently walked to Elizabeth’s room door. He knocked once, twice. No answer. Weird he thought to himself.

He had years of experience, being 32 years old, of breaking into houses. He pulled out a credit card, and easily broke into her room. 

She lay their peacefully asleep. He smiled down at the sleeping beauty in front of him. She didn’t know the power she had over him. He saw that her eyes were swollen like she had been crying, and she had something in her hand. 

He knew it was an Invasion of privacy, but he curiously, pried open her hand to reveal a pregnancy test. His mouth dropped open in shock, at what appeared to be a positive. He was going to have his first kid. He started to cry silently. 

**********^*******************

Time back to Beth at the doctor:

Beth paced around the bathroom anxious as ever. She looked over at the pregnancy test, and sighed as two lines popped up. She was pregnant. She was pregnant for a crime boss. 

She started to cry. He probably wouldn’t care, he seemed nice, but she knew he probably wouldn’t want a relationship with her. She was pregnant, she wanted her baby to grow up with a dad, not like her, with no dad. She honestly was scared and didn’t know what to do.

She was 36 and pregnant after already having 4 kids. She was lost for words. She quickly wiped her tears, and walked to the play area to collect Jane, before practically stumping our to her car.

On her way home, she stops at Walgreens for James cough medicine, and some pregnancy gummy’s. She had been pregnant enough times to know she needed to take those now. She was definitely keeping this baby.

She called dean, after setting Jane down, and told him to keep the kids for the rest of the week while she stayed with Jane. How would she tell rio she wondered as she showered and changed into her pajamas. She was crying as she clenched the pregnancy test in her hand, drifting off to sleep. 

She was awoken by the bed dipping next to her. She opened one eye hesitatingly as she spotted Rio, he was holding her pregnancy test, and... crying. That was the last thing she suspected. He was probably 24 and this was most- likely his first child she thought. She was so old compared to him she thought sighing. That got his attention, as he looked over at her. They didn’t say anything, just stared at each other . 

Beth slowing moved and lates her head on his chest, breathing in his good smell, she drifted off too sleep, him falling behind her. The pregnancy test was on his chest near her head, and she placed a hand over his where he held it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short, I love this story I will update when I have time .♥️🤦🏾♀️🌹❄️💋💝🥳💕‼️👑👑🌹🥰


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio and Beth have a talk😅🥳🌹🥰✨👑

He awoke, with a mess of red hair covering part of his chest, and a small, thin, pale hand over his big tan hand. Under it was the proof of his first child. He smiled, he would have his first child. He honestly had no idea how this worked but at least he had Elizabeth to help him.

She shifted and her eyes fluttered open, revealing her big blue Bambi eyes. She was pouting, her lip quivering as if she might cry. 

He didn’t know what was wrong. Did she not want a baby with him? Did she think he didn’t want a baby with her? He didn’t know. So he took his pinky finger and lightly brushed her hair from her eyes. “What’s wrong darling”, he asked tentatively. 

She looked up at him, her big blue eyes glowing with tears, threatening to fall. “What is someone like me doing with someone you?” She asked him, pain in her voice. And he didn’t know how to answer that, so he told the truth. “I honestly don’t know, the question is what did someone like me do to deserve someone like you? Your the only person I could be happy was having my first child. I really lo-“ Was He about to say love, he didn’t know her for even a month, but it felt like he had known her for years. Not wanting to embarrass himself, he continued, “like you.” 

****************************  
He likes me, I smiled blinking back tears, I’m 36 with 4... 5 kids, who would like me.   
“How old are you Rio?” I asked him, curiously. “32” he Answered smoothly.   
I let out a sigh of relief at least I wasn’t 8 years older than him. 

—

“So, what are we going to do” Asked rio.

“We’re going to have this baby” Said Beth tentatively.

“I know that, but will I meet your kids, do you want a relationship, what about doctors appointments, my job, your e-“  
Rio ranted.

“Calm down, we’ll handle things as life allows”Beth answered.

“And, I will provide for our baby.”

“Yes, so will I, send me the deeds for that drop to Canada”Beth said easily.

“No, you will not do any crime, not with a baby In you” Rio argued.

“But Rio-“ She started.

“No, and that’s final” he growled.

“Ok” she said rolling her eyes.

“I have enough money to provide for our child, you, our families, Hell for about 5 generations. “ Rio mused.

“It’s just I’ve done that before, with dean, he provided everything while I sat at home, as a dumb house wife” Beth huffed.

“Your not a dumb housewife, your way more interesting then that. Don’t listen to that dumbass, your mine Elizabeth” Rio sighed. 

“Ok” said Beth lifting up on her tip toes to kiss him. They began making out when Jane walked into the kitchen.

“Mommy, why are you kissing that boy, what about daddy?” Asked Jane confused.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio have a quick talk with Jane, lots of fluff. 🥴🥴

Beth quickly pulled away from Rio, blushing. “Baby, I was kissing a bobo that was on his mouth” Beth explained as if that made since. “Ok”, Jane replied seeming to buy that explanation. She stared at them expectedly. “This is Mr. Rio my very good ... erm friend” Beth explained. 

Jane shook hands with Rio. “Did it hurt, when someone drew this on your neck” Jane Asked. Tracing his next tattoo. “Yeah, But it was worth it” Said rio looking over at Beth. Beth got what he meant by that and her heart warmed. 

“Mr. Rio, I like you, you make my momma smile, dad used to make her cry.” Said Jane like it was nothing. Rio didn’t know how to respond to that by the looks of it, and neither did beth. “Ok, umm, maybe it’s nap time” Said Beth trying to change the topic. “Ok!” Said Jane more excited than usual. “Can I have my dubby”, cried Jane. “Ok, baby” Beth said walking over and grabbing the blanket from her bed. She tossed it to Jane and Jane ran up stairs. 

*************************

Rio was concerned after what he heard from Jane. He was going to find out what dean did to make his Elizabeth cry. He would kill him, before he got the chance to hurt her again. Beth walked back into the room, and when he was sure they were alone he spoke. “What does he do?” Rio asked pointing to a picture of the dumbass. Beth scoffed, “A dumbass cars salesman.” And that wasn’t what he was expecting her to say. He must have done something bad.

“He doesn’t look very trustworthy to me” Rio replied. Beth just nodded a look of pain and disappointment crossing her face. He walked up to her small body, and pushed her beautiful red hair out of her face. “What did he do to hurt you, ma?” He asked concerned and curious. “He cheated on me with his secretary, then spent all of our savings on her ass.” She spat out venom lacing her voice. 

She looked sad, so he cupped her face and stared down into her big Bambi eyes. “He’s a dumbass, he doesn’t deserve you-“ I don’t either, he thought to himself before continuing.”you deserve the world and I will give it to you and our baby.” She said before kissing her passionately. 

Will he hurt the baby if he has sex, with her? He thought He pulled away, “Will I hurt the baby” he asked. She laughed at him, looking highly amused, “no, as long as you don’t crush me.” She added jokingly. He laughed before continuing kissing her. 

He wakes her back to the bed, before they quickly stripped. He looked down at her non- existent belly bump. He has the urge to kiss his baby, his first child. He dropped to his knees and kissed her belly. He looked up into her eyes, and she had a big smile on her face. She looked down at him with gratefulness, happiness, relief, and desire. 

He quickly got up and then made love to her. Although neither would Admit it yet, they loved each other or At least he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this idea, I’m all for the fluff. 🌹🌹


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth finally tells Bella about everything. Her Bella and Rio head to a doctors appointment

Beth woke up the next morning, Rio was gone. Her heart clenched. She walked into the kitchen and their in foil was some bacon and eggs, with a note attached. 

I thought you and the baby could use some breakfast. Sorry I left, but business calls. Call me if you need anything. 

From Rio to ELIZABETH 

She stared down shocked. She smiled, she had a doctors appointment today. Jane was feeling better, so now she had to drop her off at school. Dean would drop the other children off at school and Beth would get them from school. 

Beth slowly walked upstairs, and into Jane’s pink princess room. “Jane, sweetie time to wake up” cooed Beth in her momma voice. Jane slowly turned, and smiled up at her mom. Beth made her way to Jane’s closet and picked out her clothes as Jane brushed her teeth. Beth sat Jane’s things on the bed, and got her dressed. 

She ushered Jane downstairs, and drove her to school. “Have a great day, I love you” Beth called after her small child. 

——————

Beth headed home, and Isabella’s car was in the driveway. She didn’t know abou Beth being pregnant or about her sleeping with Rio, she would probably be disappointed. Beth walked in trying to look as casual as possible. Bella turned around and gave her an amused look, “what’s wrong beth” Asked Isabella. She broke down and told her sister everything from what happened with dean to being pregnant with Rio’s child. Her sister was crying now too. 

She looked at her shocked,”you need to go to a doctors appointment, see how far along you are!” Beth looked at her a quizzical expression on her face. Why hadn’t she thought about that. She called the doctor and made plans to go to the doctor around 12:00 just a few hours before pick up. She called Rio and he was excited for his first doctors appointment. 

*******

Beth put on her wrap tie dress, she would usually where it to more formal events, but it would be easier to untie. Rio walked up in the mirror behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. “We’re gonna be parents ma” he said happily. “If your forgetting I already have 4 other kids” she sighed. 

He looked amused, he just just kissed her, and told her it was time to go. She grabbed her bag and headed for her momma van. Rio hopped in the Drivers seat, “keys” he asked holding out his hand and she gave them to him with a sigh. 

She contacted Bella, and after this, Bella said they would visit Annie and tell her the news. They pulled up at woman’s hospital and her sister met her at the door. She squeezed Rios hand and gave him a reassuring smile as they walked in. 

The clerk looked around 42, she gave Beth and Rio a surprised look but quickly covered it up with a heart warming smile. 

“Beth Boland ”, Beth told the clerk. “Yes, says appointment sat for 12, it’s 11:45, the doctor will be with you soon.” 

Beth and Rio sat in the waiting room hand and hand. Isabella arrived around 11:56. “Beth honey are you ok?” Said Bella, as she rushed over to them. 

“I’m fine!” Said Beth huffing am annoyed breath. She was pregnant not sick, she was fine. “Your ready to see Annie after this?” Said Bella. The mention of Annie brought a smile to her face. 

“Yes, she’ll be happy to be an auntie for the 9th time. “ Beth laughed, and Bella laughed too. 

“Beth boland!”, the doctor yelled, Beth stood up. And he made his way towards her. 

“Hello, Beth” the doctor said giving Beth a flirtatious smile. Rio saw and he practically growled at the doctor. Beth blushed in embarrassment, and the doctor lead them to the examine room. 

Boy, she could already tell this was gonna be a great start of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thanks for reading, I love writing send prompts for one shots in comments 😅😀


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth had her appointment. ♥️‼️

The doctor lead them into a room with all the usual baby checking monitors in it. Rio hadn’t seen one of these since his sister. It brought a big grin to his face, he was gonna be a father now. The doctor was way to enthusiastic when he unwrapped Beth’s dress for Rio’s liking. 

Elizabeth lightly squeezed his hand. He wouldn’t let this dumb perv ruin his special day. He got out a tub, “This May feel a bit cold.” He warned before squirting the jelly onto her belly. Isabella watched enthusiastically. It was cute how sweet she actually was despite her bad girl appearance. 

He was grinning as the doctor allowed them to hear the heart beat. His heart clenched. He was already in love with this baby soo much. The doctor then proceeded to press some tool onto her stomach. A image appeared on the screen. “That’s our baby rio!”Said Elizabeth letting a tear slip out. He quickly brushed it away, as a tear slipped from his face. He was going to be a father now. 

God, he was very lucky. God just kept blessing him. He had never been to jail, he had no criminal record, sure the fbi was on his back from time to time, but they never got anything on him. He was now blessed to get Elizabeth pregnant, someone he actually cares about, instead of it being a random hook-up. 

“Would you guys like to print pictures?” Asked doctor perv, as he wiped the jelly from Elizabeth’s belly. “Yes!” Said Rio, Elizabeth, and Isabella all at the same time. They all burst out laughing. The doctor proceeded to give them more information about the Pregnancy, how their was a chance it would be twins, how Elizabeth was 1 week pregnant, and some Vitamins she should take. He also told her, she can’t drink caffeine and stuff like that. 

Rio exited the doctor, hand and hand with Beth’s, feeling light headed. He had left all his business dealings in his trusted man, Demon’s hands. He had the rest of the day off and planned to spend it with Beth. 

Isabella, waved them goodbye, saying something about being early to pick up, before the line got to long. Beth just laughed in response, and hopped in the passengers seat. Rio didn’t understand what was so funny or cool about the Suburban lifestyle. 

*****  
The pulled up outside of Beth’s big pretty house. She quickly rushed in grabbed four rice crispy treats from a box. And kissed his cheek quickly.”Gotta go pick my kids up!” she said hurting to the door. “I’ll come too.” , I responded, I would have to meet them eventually anyways and to be honest I wanted to be around her as much as I could. “Ok” she said heading out to her car. 

He hopped in the passages seat this time, and let her drive them to her kids school. 

*********

They pulled up at Lake river elementary. Their in the big lot, lots of students stood there, what seemed to be Beth’s kids waved at the car. A lady with a megaphone, walked up to the car. “Hey, Beth are you coming to PTA meeting next week, I saw that missed last Thursday.” Said the blonde woman. “You know it Karen!” Replied Beth with a big smile. Just as Karen looked over a Rio and opened her mouth to ask a question. The car line started to pull up. “See ya Thursday Karen” waved Beth. 

Rio breathed a sigh of relief, he didn’t want to meet that woman, she seemed annoying and by the look on Elizabeth’s face, she didn’t like “Karen” very much either. The kids all ran to Beth’s mama van. 

They all headed in and gave Rio curious looks. All except Jane, “Mr. Rio is mommy’s friend!”, Said Jane proud to know more than everyone else for once. They all greeted him. “Rio, these are Kenny and Jane, and Danny and Emma. They are are sets of twins. Rio looked at Kenny and Jane again and they did look alike a lot. They must have both been 8 years old. Danny and Emma looked to be 6 and they looked alike too. 

They all reminded him of Elizabeth, they all looked so innocent, but he had a feeling they could be demons. 

They drove to Elizabeth’s house, the car filled with chatter about everyone’s day. Rio felt like this was exactly where he was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this fluff, but what do you guys think about some angst.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some family fluff, bit of angst, but not really. I’m horrible at angst, I’ve just figured out. I tried.

Beth watched as her kids pulled at Rio, trying to convince him to play a 5th round of hide and go seek with them. Beth had played the first 3 rounds and let’s just say, the only good hiding spots for Rio and her were in a closet. She couldn’t help but think how great of a dad he would make. 

He looked at her with pleading eyes. She chuckled softly. “Guys, How about we all watch a movie!” Beth suggested. The kids all quickly ran to the sofa. “Come on Mr. Rio!” Yelled Jane Enthusiastically. Jane was the happiest one of the bunch. Her twin Kenny was more Awkward, but her kids were great she loved them.She remembered she needed to go to the kitchen to check if the pie she was making was done.

She turnt on boss baby and left the room. She walked into her kitchen, and made her way to the oven. She bent down and pulled the pie out of the oven. As she was leaning back up, she felt a presence behind her. Rio placed both of his hands on her waist and swiftly turnt her around. Almost causing her the drop the pie that had just finished. 

“Rio!”, she scolded. He quickly took the pie and dropped it onto the counter, before leading her into her room. He placed her down on the bed and took his place over her. She quickly used all her strength to flip them over so that she was on top.

“Your so dominant”, he whispered against her ear. 

“Yeah, says you Rio” she replied kissing his cheek. 

He looked up into her eyes and whispered “so god damn beautiful.” she froze up. She nodded her head quickly and looked away from him. She wasn’t beatiful enough to keep her asshole husband interested, how would she be beautiful enough to keep the hot, young gangbanger interested. He probably is only with her now because she has his baby growing inside her. 

************

He took his hand and turnt her face towards him. He gently brushed her hair out of her face.I looked deep into her big blue orbs somehow Called eyes. “No one ever tell you your beautiful ?” He knew that couldn’t be the case. She was universally gorgeous, did he like it? Yes and no, it had this power over him, and he loved it , but he also loved being in control. Something that was hard for him when it came to her. 

“I mean guys tell me all the time, but.....” she trailed off. I felt a sense of possessiveness overwhelm me. “Your mine, Elizabeth” I growled at her. “No, Rio I’m not yours” she responded. I got her a confused look, and opened my mouth but she already had begun talking. 

-

I might as well give him an out now, so He won’t become too attached to me, and string me along like dean did, too avoid hurting my feelings. I couldn’t go through that again and I wouldn’t. 

“You don’t have to be with me cause I’m carrying your child. Your still young, you can find a nice younger, more attractive girl and settle down with her. You don’t have to be with me until you decide to switch to upgrade. We can share custody. Because I can’t and will not do that again.” 

He stared at me mouth gapping open. It was obvious he had no response. Until he opened his mouth. “ I wish I could move on from you, I really do. But I need you too much. I Don’t want to downgrade anytime soon, because your the highest level for me. I feel like I’ve won a trophy. And if your forgetting I’m only 4 years younger than you. I want to be with you, I Don’t ever do anything I don’t want to. I don’t know why you would think that but I love you, and I love this baby growing inside you.” 

He had basically just poured his heart out to me. I couldn’t suppress the big grin that took over my face. “I love you too rio.” Then we kissed. He trailed kisses down every part of my body as if claiming me. Then he ate me out. By the end of the night, we knew we belonged to eachother. And for the first time, we both could admit we had just made love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And lastly, I love these too, this fic is weird to me, I might just skip days and write a chapter for each month beth is pregnant up to delivery. This is one of the longest docs I’ve ever wrote tbh. Give alllll the feedback.🌹♥️‼️👑🌟🌹✨💤💝❄️👀


	12. Home is where the heart is ♥️✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly flufff as always. Just morning at the Boland house including Rio of course👑👑😅

Beth awoke in the morning to the smell of bacon. She slowly got out of bed, before feeling the usual violent lurch in her belly, and running to the bathroom.

She quickly wiped her mouth, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. Before making her way into the kitchen. Their on the kitchen was a dish filled with bacon. A pot of grits and a pan filled with scarmbled eggs on her stove. The chef cooking it all was no other than the amazing Rio.

Dean never cooked for her. That was already a good sign for what great of a father he would make. He looked up a her, an amused expression on his face. He carefully examined her features, before saying something to her. “Good morning, sun shine. I can’t give any surprises when it comes to you huh?” He chuckles.

And it’s just she never gets anything out of the blue. Unless it’s Mother’s Day or her birthday, No one gives her anything. Maybe it’s the intimacy of the moment, her past experiences, or her hormones. But now she was crying. Rio quickly turned off the stove and rushe over to her. He took her face in his hands and starred into her big blue beatiful eyes. 

“It’s... it’s just no one ever does anything for me, maybe it’s just the hormones. But, my whole life has been spent taking care of people first my mom, then Annie, Dean. I never got much in return.” She told him. She could tell he wanted to pry, but she was relieved he didn’t she didn’t like to talk about her past.

She already knew this was going to be a good relationship, a better one than her one with Dean.

He held her as she cried, whispering soothing words into her ear, and rubbing small calming circles on her back. She felt at home, which was an odd thing, since she was in her own house. But then she realized rio made her feel at home.

He was her new home, and she knew as long as her kids and him were there anywhere could feel like home. She finally understood the saying home is where the heart is.

As she leaned in to kiss him, maybe express her love to him. Jane and Emma’s tiny footsteps were heard clambering down the steps.

Rio quickly got back to work on breakfast, not before quickly kissing her cheek. Beth quickly wiped her tears away, and plastered on a forced smile, which became real at the sight of her children’s beautiful faces. 

“Good morning mommy!” They both yelled in unison, and they ran and hugged her. She hugged them back placing kisses all over their little faces. “Good morning momma babies!” She echoed back. They then proceeded to do the same to Rio. Watching them interact with him always warmed her heart. 

***********

“Breakfast is ready!” Called Rio. Elizabeth and the girls has already set the tables, now all the boys had to do was eat. Kenny and Danny dashes Down the stairs waving quick good mornings to Rio. Rio laughed amused by the whole situation.

The boys quickly took, what Rio assumes we’re their seats and prepared for breakfast. Rio watched as Elizabeth interacted with her kids. She would make a good mother, he thought to himself, though he already could have predicted that. 

He wished she would open up to him, about her past. But he wouldn’t rush her. He loved her. He fixed everyone’s plates, before fixing his own and settling down at the table too. 

Everyone silently ate their breakfast, until Emma broke the silence. “Are you mommy’s boyfriend?” She asked curiously. That made Rio think, they didn’t have a label. Her twin Danny look at her , as if he was thinking the same thing. Rio could practically feel the twin telepathy happening in the moment.

He remembered they were 6 year olds, of course they would ask that. All of the children were looking at them expectantly.  
“Well... yes, I guess you could say Rio is my boyfriend.” Elizabeth spluttered out. Rio just smirked. He like the sound of it, her as his.

“That’s great!” Blurted Kenny and Jane at the same time. This twin thing was starting to creep Rio out a bit. He just laughed it off. Elizabeth gave him a knowing look. He just looked back at her. 

“Can you play hide and go seek with us again? Mr. Rio and mommy?” Jane Asked giving them both puppy dog eyes. As if on cue, all the children gave him those puppy dog eyes. It was almost as bad as Elizabeth’s, hoe could he say no, too those big blue eyes. Rio huffed annoyed at their power. Elizabeth smirked at him this time. And with that, Rio began to count. “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not here I come!” He yelled into the house.

Elizabeth was hiding too, he knew where all the places him and Elizabeth could comfortably hide were. He made his way through her nice house. Damn he couldn’t help but think, he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. I’ll never forget this story it’s amazing 🤡🤡✨‼️💯🤣😅


	13. Into He future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 month time skip 👑✨😭😅😅🤡 plot twist and suprises ♥️‼️👑🤪

6 months later:

Rio had been with her at each appointment, and Beth was experiencing all the usual pregnancy symptoms. She would be at the end of her second semester soon. She was bigger than usual, and today was the day they would find out the gender. 

“You ready baby!” Rio yelled as he made his way down the stairs. He had been their every night. Beth was pretty sure she was having twins. She was bigger then she had been with any of her children. “Yep, I look like a whale!” Beth yelled from the bathroom. In an instant, Rio was by her side. “No, you look beautiful as always!” He said kissing her cheek. She had worked hard for her banging body after Emma and Danny. Now, here rio had come getting her knocked up for the third time.

“This is your fault!” She says too him, she had these mood swings a lot. “Mhmm, now let’s go baby” Rio Said practically pushing her to the car.

They hopped in and had a conversation about names. It was a high chance it was twins , so they were having a debate between Montana and manny or Christina and Rena. 

“It should be Christina and Rena, I’m pretty sure it’s two girls like me and Bella!” She yelled at him for what felt like the 15th time. 

“No, it’s a boy and girl like the rest of your kids, it should be Montana and Manny.” He argued back. 

Their argument was very playful, but they were to stubborn to decide on names. “Fine, we’ll see at the doctors today!” Beth ended.

_____________________________________________

Rio loved both names to be honest, but he liked manny and Montana more. Elizabeth had finally agreed to name the children matching names this time. He held the door for her, as they walked in the clinic. He was probably fathering 2 kids, he liked the name marcus too. 

“Hello, welcome back Beth and Rio!” Greeted the man excitedly. They had got rid of doctor perv. They are lead to the usual testing room. 

The man followed the usual  
procedure.When he put the jell on her belly, followed by the tool. Rio saw something he didn’t expect on the screen. “Ahh, looks like it’s triplets!” He said looking at the screen. “Omg!” Beth screamed. Rio couldn’t help the surprised expression on his face, what triplets. He liked the sound of manny, Montana, and Marcus. The three musketeers. 

“Baby, we’re having three babies!” Rio yelled extremely excited. He wouldn’t be having one baby, not even two. They began sobbing excitedly. 

Rio texted his sister and family. He hadn’t seen them, but they had all met Elizabeth and of course loved her. 

She was his little baby, he already had four kids as far as he was concerned, now he would have 7 children running around asking to play hide and go seek. The kids were still young being 6 and 8 year olds.

Now, here he was, having his first 3 kids. He cried tears of joy.

Elizabeth called her sisters. Annie was doing better now, Rio had paid for her to have a new kidney. Now she was back and better.

Every one was doing great. Rio felt a sense of eerie emotions through. He knew every time me he was happy something went wrong. He couldn’t shake the feeling, but he forced himself to focus on what was important, his family. 

He was slowly trying to leave the business, and he would be out the game, before his children were born. 

And he was ready, him and Elizabeth being the control freaks they were, already prepared for twins now they had to get some more stuff for triplets. They needed to move houses one day. But for now. 

They had two extra rooms. They could let all the babies share a room, and have one as a nursery. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by the feel of kiss against his lips. “Come on, time to here the genders.” Elizabeth said smiling brightly.He quickly focused on the doctor. 

“It looks like your having Two boys and a girl.!” The doctor said excitedly. 

Rio smiled brightly at Elizabeth, he loved being right. Beth smiled right back, she was happy.

They drove home in a comfortable silence. Smiling the whole way.

__________________________________________

“So guys, remember when we told you, we were having some more babies, turns out it’s triplets!” Said Beth to her kids.

They all jumped up, kissing her belly and talking to their soon to be siblings.

“I was thinking their names should be marcus, Montana, and manny.” Rio mused. “Two boys and one girl guys!” Beth added.

“I think Christina, Rena, and Sabrina!” She said after him. They smiled at each other.

Everyone whooped the boys had wanted a boy and the girls had wanted a girl. They loved their babies.

Rio was going to be a great dad, he couldn’t wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think, manny, Montana, and Marcus or Christina , Rena and Sabrina‼️😅👑✨🌹


	14. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio daily life fluff. Love you guys.

Beth woke up, Rio’s strong arms wrapped around her. She felt him stir lightly next to her. She turned around and saw Rio waking up. She had saw it millions of times by now, but she would never get used to it.

“Good morning sunshine!” He greeted, eyes fluttering open. Then he proceeded to lean over and kiss her big pregnant belly. “And good morning, Manny, Marcus, and Montana!” He cooed to the babies inside her belly.

Her heart warmed. She loved hearing him call them that, and to be honest she loved the sound of those names. The babies kicked in response, all three of them, and damn did it hurt. These babies were very active, just like their father. “Goodmorning Rio, and good morning mommy’s 3 little munchkins!” She cooed to her belly. Rio smiled at her in response. 

“The kids are at your ex’s house!” He smiled at her. “Ok, and I know what that means!” She smiled back. “Breakfast and baby talk, and planning!” They yelled in unison, before breaking out into laughter.

“Babe, I think Manny, Marcus, and Montana are the names.” She said to him. He beamed at her. “Really, I knew it, I already know these kids are gonna be spoiled.” He said to her. 

______________________________________________

They were in the car after morning routines of getting dressed, brushing teeth, and in Elizabeth’s case puking her guts out. They were now Headed to IHOP , from Elizabeth’s request. He loved their soon to be children so much already. 

He was so happy Elizabeth had agreed on his names. This would be a great family he could already tell. He would be out of illegal activities soon. He was a crime lord, it wasn’t like he could just abandon his kingdom without starting a war. 

He had done his calculations, and it would only take one more month to really be out. He could leave his kingdom in his cousin Or best friends hands. Demon, he was the perfect choice, but so are Mr. Cisco and Carlos. He would have to talk too them about that. 

But right now he was in the parking lot of IHOP with the all the loves of his life. He quickly exited the car and made his way around to open the door for Elizabeth. She gave him a big smile. It made him happy to know that she was happy. 

They began walking to the restaurant when an old lady stopped them. “How many months are you? You guys are such a beautiful family!” The old woman exclaimed. “I’m 6 months, thank you, and these are triplets!” Beth exclaimed back. “Wow!, I have one and my back was hurting I can only imagine your pain.” The old lady sympathized. “It’s worth it though.” Rio intervened. Elizabeth didn’t complain about it much which he loved. 

They talked some more, before making their way into the restaurant.Their was a wait, but Rio used his... power to get them a seat faster. They slide into a booth like Elizabeth’ wanted. He would give her the world on a sliver platter if he could.

She spent an unreasonable amount of time looking at the menu. Rio already knew he wanted the Belgian waffle combo with a side of bacon. Finally his Queen decided on a split decision breakfast, very ironically. She ordered a hot Chocolate and 3 extra sides of blueberry pancakes. 

After they ate with light Discussion about his work and the babies. They paid the bill then headed to babies R us. As they Rolled in, they were greeted by a particularly energetic young woman. 

“Hello, my name is Tiffany!” The woman greeted excitedly. “Hi I’m Beth, and this is my boyfriend Rio. I’m 6 months pregnant with triplets.”Elizabeth greeted. They got into talking about genders and decoration patterns. Tiffany then lead them to the beds, they had already had two beds, they had some really cute themes Rio could admit were Adorable. 

Elizabeth gave him those puppy dog eyes, and he couldn’t say no when she got them princess themed, and jungle themed beds. He would do anything to make her happy anyways so he didn’t mind the 1,000 dollars he had just spent. 

After a long ride home, which his sleeping Beauty slept through, they arrived at the house. He gently tapped the pretty pale lady next to him. “Wake up, Elizabeth.” He cooed to her. “1000 more minutes!” She complained in a half sleep voice. He just chuckled in response. When he finally got her to wake up, he walked her inside and she collapsed on their bed. 

After taking the beds out of the car. He laid right next to her. He looked at her clock it was only 4:30. So he began talking to his children. “Hey baby boy, your Gonna be strong just like your dad.” He cooed to manny. He put his hand on her belly. And the feel of his kids kicking brought a heart warming grin to his face. A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye.

He was going to be a father, he knew his babies would be beautiful, especially since him and Elizabeth were their parents. He loved this all so much. “ And princess Montana, daddy’s gonna give you everything you want and need.” He cooed to his baby girl. “Oh, marcus I can already tell, your gonna be a daddy’s boy.” And with that. He laid his head on her belly, and drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of a life with all 7 of the kids and Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven’t updated as usually as I usually do, but school has been hectic. I’m gonna do better, also will update I gotta keep it real‼️ Love you guys♥️✨👑 thanks for the support🌹🤡✨


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff as usual ‼️♥️👑🤪

And just like that she was 7 months pregnant. Rio couldn’t believe time had went by that fast. Now he was getting out of illegal business. Today was the day he had to talk to Carlos, demon, and Cisco.He made his way into the head quarters. “Hola amigos.” He nervously greeted his favorite crew members. 

They each greeted him back. “Ok I need to see you guys In my office.” He said and walked away. He could hear the sound of their feet following steadily behind him.

After they were all in the office and seated Carlos spoke up, never one to wait to be addressed. “Why are we here Boss?” He asked. 

“Well y’all know how I’m leaving the business.” They all responded with shakes of their heads yes. “Well I wanted to leave the leadership position in one f your hands.” He said tentatively. Each of their eyess widened in shock and pride that he would even consider them. 

“But, I couldn’t choose, so I leave it in all of your hands to rule, as a team.” They all smile in response. “Thanks boss, we’ll miss a great king like you!” They all said to him in unison. 

That was the last step he needed. He was free of illegal activities and ready for a clean life.

____________________________________________

Beth woke up, the strong arms of Rio not around her, she was sad. She hadn’t spoke to Isabella in a while, so she called up her twin. 

“12 o’clock chat!” She said before hanging up. That was their code.

About 20 minutes Later she heard the unmistakable sound of knocking. 

She wobbled over and opened the door, before she was pulled into a crushing hug by Isabella. “Hey sis, omg you’re so beautiful, have you guys decided on names?” She said not giving Beth a chance to speak. “Hey, thanks, and yes their names are manny, Montana, and Marcus.” 

“So cute!” She exclaimed. Bella had always loved babies. Beth’s twin tuition was going off Bella wasn’t telling her something. “Tell me what your not saying Bella!” Beth demanded. “Omg, screw this twin tuition.!” She exclaimed, before taking a deep breath. 

“I met someone, his name is Joshua. He’s really sweet and nice, and we’ve been screwing around, it’s gonna be official soon.” Beth was shook. “And I oop!” She exclaimed. “You’ve been keeping this from me.” She said only half annoyed. “Yeah sorry, it’s just a lot going on.” She replied. 

After finishing up their talk, Beth called Rio.

____________________________________________

Rio looked down at his phone only to see “Ma ♥️👑” flash on his screen. That was the name he had in his phone for Elizabeth. His heart pinged at the sight of her name, damn he was far gone. He picked it up, with a new found happiness. 

“Hey mama, how’s it going?” He greeted.

“I’m fine, when are you gonna be home?” She asked.

“Around 5:30, see you later, the kids are coming back from dean’s tomorrow so I was thinking w could go to this new jumping place called skyfall.”he responded.

“Ok” she replied.

They talked a bit more while he finished up the last day of work. 

_________________________________________

Beth was seven months pregnant with three kids in her belly. She did some yoga for her back and talked to her children. Her Back had been hurting.

Rio was home at 5:30 just as promised and he really helped workout her back. They fell a sleep in the afterglow, thinking of a life with three more kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, did y’all think I forgot about this. Well I didn’t here I an updating even though no ones gonna read it😅😅✨

**Author's Note:**

> I had this really cool idea just wanted to try it out tell me about it in the comments


End file.
